


A Party for Two

by jarebear20



Series: The Blessed Unrest [2]
Category: Voltage Inc. - All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally sees another side of Soryu while attending a party at Eisuke’s summer home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party for Two

The air was thick with the heady scent of exotic flowers, several of which were soon crushed as she was pushed against a wall. Her mind was scrambling to make sense of how she had got to this point, but the sudden feel of his tongue tracing a wet path down her throat sent her thoughts scattering.

They were…at a party…Eisuke’s summer home. She was laughing at something a guest had said…then Soryu was grabbing her hand and dragging her to the shadows of the main house. The music was now a muffled thump thump thump that beat in time to her racing heart.

“S-soryu,” she moaned breathily, her head falling back in pleasure as he sucked at her pulse point. He chuckled at the sound, the vibrations dancing against her sensitive flesh and sending her hands surging to grasp at his lapels.

Even as her body hummed with desire, Ally tried to capture his attention. “What about the party?”

“Forget the party.” He raised his head to give her a bruising kiss, his fingers dancing along the hemline of her short green dress. “I’d rather be with you.”

She raised a hand to cup his cheek. “Sor,” she said, her gaze softening as she watched him. This time the kiss was softer, sweeter than before. At the first brush of his tongue, she opened to him, allowed him to deepen the kiss.

They broke the kiss only when it became necessary for air. Chest heaving, Ally pressed her forehead against his.

“Take me to bed.”

“No.” He shook his head as her eyes widened. “Too far. I need you now.” As if to prove his point, he pressed himself against her, the hardened length of him warm even through his pants.

Breathing was suddenly that much more difficult as lust swamped her senses. “Soryu, what if people hear us?” The idea of someone hearing and coming to investigate…

“Then you need to be quiet.” He slipped a hand under her dress, traced a path upward to the heat at the apex of her thighs. “It would be…a pain if someone were to interrupt us.”

He returned his attention to her neck, leaving a slow path of open-mouthed kisses as he worked his way down. Nipping at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, he laved the spot with his tongue. She shuddered, feeling as if he was playing her body like she’d play her fiddle.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, needing the additional contact. Inhaling sharply as he reached up to cup her, she dug her fingers into his shoulders. He grunted, even as that same hand sought out the bundle of nerves that would help send her over the edge.

“Oh g-“ She let out a choked wail at the first brush of his thumb, a second as he sunk a finger into her wet heat. The next finger had her doubled over, supported only by the man currently fucking her against the wall.

He set a punishing pace, not letting up for even a second as he pushed her to the edge of sanity. She clung to him desperately, every inch of her feeling as if it had been set ablaze. She was so close, she could feel herself racing towards the precipice and her abdomen clenched, anticipating the fall.

But just as she was about to go over, his hand stopped. Whimpering, she tried to move against him, desperate to finish what he had started. “Soryu,” she whined, embarrassed at how desperate she was for him to move his fingers.

He chuckled. “Not yet.” He removed his fingers from her, a mistake she was eager to correct, but her words died on her tongue when she saw those same fingers reaching for his belt. “Don’t forget to be quiet now.”

The next thing she knew, he was filling her with something that was most certainly not his fingers, and she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her cries as he resumed his bruising pace. Reaching for him, she brought his mouth up to hers even as her hips snapped into his. She poured all of her emotion, all of her love, into the kiss. She gave herself over to him, let him take her higher and higher and higher, until she came undone in a flash of blazing heat. Moments later, she could feel him muffling his shout of release into the shoulder he’d bit earlier.

They remained locked together for what seemed like an eternity, breathing ragged, until Soryu finally slipped out of her and lowered her legs to the ground. Not trusting herself to speak just yet, she helped him straighten his clothing, allowed him to do the same. It was he who finally broke the silence, asking as he reached down to brush a lock of hair out of her face, “Do you want to go back to the party?”

She frowned. “Not really.”

“Then shall we continue this in our room?”


End file.
